This invention is for a highly versatile and unique food system that enables the building of a large variety of diverse foods by starting with a common base mix.
By virtue of the present invention, it is possible to bring together a common base mix with a particular flavoring and/or other ingredients to achieve such diverse foods as desserts, drinks, soup, vegetable and salad dressing.
The foregoing is achieved while at the same time producing a line of vastly differing products, which are not only of good taste, but which posses certain necessary physical characteristics such as ease of solubility and mixing together. The achievement of the foregoing required considerable effort and expense over a relatively long period of time.
In this invention each of the two food components are separately maintained until just prior to use. The first food component is referred to as the base mix and the second food component is referred to as the flavoring. Examples of foods produced by this invention include a chocolate shake or a corn soup.
One of the advantages of the present invention is the considerable flexibility that exists by having the separately maintained base mix and flavoring packets. This permits complete freedom in expanding the comprehensive nutritional system to other flavors or the addition of vitamins and minerals. Moreover, in some cases it is not practical to have the protein containing material in contact with the materials of the flavor packet or mix.